


우리 사귀는 건가요?

by Malexir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malexir/pseuds/Malexir
Summary: au매그알렉의 첫 경험





	우리 사귀는 건가요?

매그너스는 이마에 식은땀이 날 정도로 긴장하고 있었다. 타인의 집에 초대받는 일은 매그너스로서는 흔치 않은 일이었기 때문이다. _내 집으로 와요!_ 발랄한 알렉산더의 목소리가 아직도 귓가에 맴돌고 있는 기분이었다. 매그너스는 거실 구석에서 심호흡한 뒤 알렉의 집 앞으로 가는 포털을 열었다. 순식간에 집 안이 보랏빛으로 물들었고, 매그너스는 그 안으로 녹아드는 것처럼 보였다.

알렉의 아파트 문 앞에 정확히 도착한 매그너스는 울렁거리는 감각에 잠시 이마를 문질러야 했다. 알렉의 취향이 고스란히 반영된 듯한 고급 아파트의 문은 정갈하게 매그너스를 가로막고 있었다. 자그맣게 튀어나와 있는 초인종을 누르자, 맑은소리가 복도를 타고 울렸다. 매그너스는 참을성 있게 기다리며 초인종을 연속으로 누르는 짓 따윈 하지 않았다. 매그너스가 두 번째로 초인종을 눌렀을 때까지 알렉의 목소리는 들리지 않았다. 의아하게 여긴 매그너스가 문고리를 잡아 돌리자, 문은 우습게도 쉽게 열렸다. 매그너스는 그제서야 알렉의 인기척이 느껴지지 않았던 이유 중에서 최악인 상황을 가정하기 시작했다. 만약, 만약에 알렉산더를 누가 해치기라도 한 거라면? 매그너스의 뒷덜미가 서늘해졌다.

 

"알렉산더! 어디 있어요?"

 

매그너스가 불안한 목소리로 거실에서 소리치자 안쪽 방에서 다행히도 알렉의 경쾌한 목소리가 들렸다. _여기예요!_ 매그너스는 안도의 한숨을 쉬며 알렉이 문단속을 철저히 하지 않는다는 사실을 머릿속에 새로 입력해뒀다. 그리고 집주인을 대신해서 자신이 현관문을 단단히 잠그고는 알렉의 목소리를 따라 가장 안쪽에 있는 방으로 들어섰다.

 

"......"

 

매그너스는 방에 들어가자마자 보이는 광경에 할말을 잃었다. 정면에 있는 킹 사이즈의 하얀 침대에는 등을 기대고 다리를 활짝 벌린 채로 구멍을 쑤시고 있는 나체의 알렉산더가 자신을 맞이해주고 있기 때문이었다. 알렉의 엉덩이 사이로 보였다가 사라지는 보라색 무언가ㅡ매그너스는 그 딜도가 인간의 것과 닮지 않았음에 조금 안도했다ㅡ가 축축이 젖어있는 것을 보았고, 털 하나 없이 매끈한 알렉의 하얀 전신을 보았고, 흥분감에 복숭앗빛으로 달아오른 음부도 보았다.

 

"왔어요?"

 

알렉은 방문 앞에서 고양이처럼 빛나는 황금색 눈을 보이는 매그너스의 반응을 살피면서 태연하게 딜도를 움직였다. 축축하게 젖은 소리가 둘 사이의 정적을 메꾸고 있는 중이었다. 망부석처럼 알렉의 자위 행위를 관음하는 매그너스는 넋이 나간 것 같기도, 얼이 빠져 보이는 것 같기도 했다. 알렉은 자신의 안을 쑤시던 딜도를 빼서 침대 옆에 있는 협탁에 얌전히 세워뒀다. 창문을 통해 들어오는 한낮의 볕에 알렉의 안에 몇 차례 들어갔다 나온 딜도가 반짝였다.

 

"가까이 안 오고 뭐하고 있어요?"

 

여전히 멍청하게 서있던 매그너스가 알렉의 말을 듣고 목젖을 한차례 크게 움직였다. 천천히 알렉의 침대 옆으로 발을 움직이니 알렉의 몸 구석구석이 더 잘 보이는 느낌이었다. 매그너스는 드러난 캣츠아이를 숨기려는 시도조차 할 수 없었다. 어차피 알렉의 나신을 본 이상, 자신이 자제할 수 없을 거라는 걸 본능적으로 깨달았기 때문이었다.

가까이서 보는 알렉은 상상 이상으로 더 야하고, 관능적이었다. 자신의 심장이 뚫어질 정도로 보는 그 눈빛이 어느 때보다 더 유혹적으로 느껴졌다. 매그너스는 홀린 것처럼 알렉의 눈만 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다. 알렉의 손이 느릿하게 매그너스 쪽으로 움직이는 게 마치 슬로우 모션이 걸린 것처럼 보였다.

 

"매그너스."

"...네?"

"여기 섰어요."

 

알렉의 말에 매그너스는 당황한 십대 소년처럼 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 잘익은 사과마냥 붉어진 매그너스를 보면서 알렉은 매그너스의 벨트를 풀고 딱딱해진 속옷 위를 손바닥으로 감쌌다. 알렉의 손이 닿자 매그너스는 화들짝 놀라면서 알렉의 손목을 살짝 잡았다. 

 

"뭐, 뭐, 뭐하는 거예요, 알렉산더!"

"뭐하긴요. 당신 좆 만지고 있는데요?"

 

매그너스는 알렉의 직설적인 단어 선택에 기절할 것처럼 놀라는 중이었다. _알렉산더가 내 좆을..._ 거기까지 생각한 매그너스는 이마에 핏줄이 서는 걸 느꼈다. 몇 백년간 자제하고 살도록 자신의 안에서 막고 있던 어떤 벽이 무너지는 기분이었다. 매그너스는 자신의 앞을 만지고 있던 알렉의 손을 잡아 치우고 알렉의 벌어진 다리 사이로 들어갔다.

 

"뭐예요? 이제 나 덮칠 마음이 생긴...!"

 

그대로 알렉의 안에 한 번에 넣어버린 매그너스 덕분에 알렉은 말을 끝내지도 못하고 매그너스의 어깻죽지를 부여잡았다. 딜도와 젤로 잘 풀어뒀기에 망정이지, 안 그랬으면 피를 볼 뻔한 상황이었다. 알렉은 자신의 안에 들어온 버거운 것에 호흡을 고르면서 매그너스를 올려다봤다. 아직 황금색으로 빛나고 있는 눈은 알렉을 빤히 내려다보고 있었다. 평범한 인간의 것과는 다른 눈동자에 알렉은 매료된 듯이 매그너스와 눈을 맞췄다.

 

"당신 눈..."

"...아!"

 

매그너스는 그제서야 자신이 글래머를 씌우지 않았다는 것을 깨달았다. 잠깐 나가있던 정신이 확 들어오는 기분에 매그너스는 우물쭈물하면서 허리를 뒤로 물리려고 했지만, 자신의 허리에 다리를 감아서 다시 제 쪽으로 당기는 알렉 덕분에 결과적으로는 더 깊게 삽입해버렸다. 잠시 둘 사이에 다시 어색한 기운이 맴돌았고, 매그너스는 무슨 말을 하려다가 알렉의 말에 가로막혔다. **아름다워요.** _...네?_ **아름답다구요, 당신 눈.**

알렉은 그 말을 뱉자마자 후회할 뻔했다. 어디서 그런 힘이 난 건지 매그너스가 자신을 깔아뭉개고 엄청난 속도로 허리를 움직였기 때문이었다. 만족스러운 섹스를 위해서라면 꾸며낸 신음도 내줘야 한다는 알렉의 신념이 박살나는 순간이었다. 미친듯이 자신의 안을 쑤셔대는 매그너스 때문에 알렉은 꾸며낼 신음조차 낼 수가 없었다.

 

"아! 흐응, 잠깐, 매그너스! 천천히, 조옴. 아읏!"

"흐. 미안, 미안해요, 알렉산더."

 

매그너스가 움직일 때마다 침대가 삐걱이는 소리와 접합부에서 찌걱이는 질척한 소리가 섞여서 이상한 불협화음을 만들어냈다. 알렉은 매그너스의 뒷목에 팔을 감고 자신의 쪽으로 잡아 끌어서 매그너스와 이마를 맞댔다. 매그너스의 심장박동이 자신의 몸을 타고 울리는 느낌에 알렉은 바르르 떨었다. 하룻밤 상대로 외로움을 하루치씩 풀던 알렉의 본질적인 무언가가 채워지는 기분이었다. 알렉은 매그너스의 어깨에 자신의 이마를 대고 움직이는 대로 몸을 맡겼다.

매그너스는 자신이 움직이는 대로 밑에서 흔들리던 알렉이 잠잠해진 것을 느꼈다. 그리고 어깨의 축축한 무언가도. 매그너스는 잠시 움직임을 멈추고 자신의 어깨에 매달린 알렉을 보기 위해 그의 허리를 잡고 제게서 조심스럽게 떼어냈다.

 

"...내, 내 실력이 형편없어서 그런 거예요?"

"...크응. 아니요."

"그러면 왜 우는 거예요, 알렉산더..."

 

 _우는 거 아니에요!_ 매그너스의 말에 알렉이 그를 째려보면서 앙칼지게 말했다. 미인의 눈물에 약한 매그너스가 그 말에도 안절부절하면서 알렉의 짓무른 눈가를 엄지로 매만졌다. 그 다정한 손길에 알렉은 갖고 싶은 장난감을 못 가진 꼬마애처럼 서럽게 울기 시작했다. 매그너스는 섹스하다가 갑자기 우는 상대방 덕분에 자신도 울고 싶은 기분이 들었다. 집이 떠나가라 울어대는 알렉을 품 안에 넣고 등을 몇 번 토닥여주자, 다행히 눈물을 그친 알렉산더가 민망한 듯 헛기침을 하곤 매그너스의 귓볼을 깨물었다.

 

"다 울었나요?"

"...네."

"왜 울었어요?"

"민망하니까 제발 묻지 말아줄래요?"

 

 _그냥 다시 박아줘요._ 알렉의 말에 매그너스는 더이상 묻지 않기로 다짐하고 알렉을 껴안은 채로 다시 허리를 쳐올리기 시작했다. 물기가 섞여서 더 맹맹한 소리로 신음하는 알렉이 웃기고 귀여워서 매그너스는 알렉이 눈치채지 못할 정도로만 작게 웃었다. **우리 사겨요.** _아읏, 뭐,라고요?_ **사귀자고요!** 알렉의 안에 성기를 세게 박아넣으면서 하는 말 치고는 멋없는 고백이었지만, 알렉의 볼을 발갛게 물들일 정도로 낭만적이긴 했다.

 

"...알겠어요."

"네?"

 

매그너스의 귓가에 작지만 정확하게 들리는 알렉의 대답에 매그너스는 안 들리는 척, 알렉의 부드러운 내벽을 쑤시면서 되물었고, 알렉은 달콤한 신음을 내지르면서 매그너스에게 소리쳤다. **씨발! 사귀자고요, 매그너스!**


End file.
